


Put a Ring on It

by ice326



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america winter soldier
Genre: Anniversary, BlackCap - Freeform, Captasha - Freeform, Engage, F/M, Sexy Times, ring, steve/tasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one year anniversary of Steve and Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> unbeta'd  
> apologies for the mistakes

 

Natasha would never think something like this will happen to her, I mean, she thought about it but not too long that she’ll dream of having this. Her relationship with Steve started off when he asked her out for coffee, smiling at her with his blue puppy dog eyes, she just couldn’t say no. After a couple of coffee dates, Steve then asked her for lunch, then movie nights at the cinema, then dinner. After all those movie dates and dinner they always go to Steve’s floor to talk a little and of course make out. It was the third month that they spent the night together.

And to Natasha, _boy it was worth the wait._ He’s gentle and rough the same time, and Natasha would _never admit it but she’s quite proud that she gave Steve something._ Yes. She’s Steve’s first and was hoping the last too. She’s completely in love with him, she realized it four months since they first went for coffee, when Steve went on a mission without her and almost got killed.

She told Steve that night after he recovered.

_She thought to herself, Love is for children huh Romanoff? Guess you’re officially a kid now._

She was in heaven when he told her he loves her too.

_“Why do you think I kept you for four months now? I’m here for a long haul baby. I love you so much Natasha. Don’t you feel it?”_

Of course she does. She just doesn’t want to believe what she’s feeling. She’s a spy for crying out loud. No feelings allowed. But she changed. _For the better._

Today is their first year anniversary.

_Time flies._

 

She was awoken by Steve going down on her and a fantastic fuck after that, So yeah, her day started perfect. Breakfast in bed and a hot shower together, it’s both their day off and really excited to spend the whole day and night together until Steve got a call from Fury to report in S.H.I.E.L.D. for a very important subject.

That was seven hours ago, it’s now five in the afternoon and he still hasn’t returned home.

She don’t want to worry since he hasn’t text or called so she decided to try on the most expensive nightie she bought in preparation for her and Steve’s activities tonight

 

It was red, the bodice is sheer, barely covers her ass and her breasts are practically falling out. She looked at herself in the mirror, _satisfied_. She adjusted the top, to fit her breasts perfectly. _Just perfect._

_“Please tell me that IS for me”_

Natasha was a bit surprised to see Steve staring at her in the mirror; he came closer, kissed the nape of her neck. She shivers.

He put his hand on her waist, the other sliding to cup her breast, still kissing the side of her neck and barely whispered, _“You’re losing your touch baby”_

She opened her eyes and playfully answered, “ _Oh please.”_ Rolled her eyes, and then pressed her ass on his hardening cock. _“Totally aware you’re coming”_ he squeezed her breast for that retort.

Steve closed his eyes with contact. Natasha turned to face him, kissing him hungrily while taking off his black leather jacket and white shirt.

They moved from the bathroom to the bedroom, kissing and groping each other, til Steve’s legs hit the edge of the bed.

They both laughed when they hit the bed.

 _“By the way I love your outfit”_ Steve said kissing her jawline and neck.

 _“But I think it’s going to be so much better when you take it off”_ Steve started to undress her and Natasha unbuttoning his pants.

 

Now both completely naked, Steve’s hard cock sprung free when Natasha took off his boxers, she’d seen it thousand times before but still she can’t help but admire his manly parts. _He is definitely enhanced_ , _Fills her up completely._ She licked her lips.

All her thoughts flew out of the window when he sucked her nipple and thumb playing with her clit and inserting his fingers inside her.

_“Please… Steve”_

He didn’t need to be told twice, He could feel she’s close so he quickens his pace fucking her with his fingers.

 _“I love you so much, come for me Nat”_ he whispered and kissed her neck, just behind her ears.

_She came hard and thought she saw stars._

Moments after, _“I love you too Steve”_

Steve smirked, _“Show me then”_

Natasha straddled him, he slowly entered into her and she could hear Steve took a deep breath, _“I want you so much”_ both of them started to move _“You already have me Steve”_

They found a rhythm then Steve flipped them both, now she’s under him. He again started to move inside her and quietly said _“Marry me”_

She thought she’s dreaming, the idea of the future to come, two words that left her thinking of million thoughts, he continued to thrusts into her _“Nat”_

 _“oh God Steve, don’t stop”_ the pleasure building inside her.

 _“Are you going to marry me?”_ he moved his hand to rub her clit

“Yes!” she screamed, feeling her body exploding. Waves of orgasm hit her, Steve seeing Natasha, _his future wife_ having intense climax, he followed seconds later. He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

A smile spread across her face, _“I’ll say that’s odd, definitely unique proposal”_

He blushed and scooped his leather jacket that was on the floor, got the ring and showed it to her.

“ _I’ll ask again, making sure you’re not saying yes to the things I’m doing inside you… Marry me Natasha Romanoff”_

 _“I already said yes”_ smiling at him, and put the ring on her finger.

 _“Just making sure”_ Steve smiled


End file.
